The Research Facilitation Core has successfully harnessed the University of Pennsylvania's extensive interdisciplinary research resources and has developed a substantial reservoir of methodological tools to build CNOR's program of nursing outcomes research. Faculty and resources in the Core have been employed to assist members in building multidisciplinary research partnerships, using large administrative iand secondary data sets, and applying advanced multivariate modeling techniques in their investigations. These coordinated efforts have yielded substantial growth in outcomes research productivity. The Core will build on these successes with this competing continuation application and seek additional research collaborators and settings that offer opportunities to translate CNOR growing science base in outcomes research into clinical practice. To that end the Core will pursue the following aims: 1) to expand the use of CNOR's resources and partnerships to promote new initiatives in outcomes research;2) to provide CNOR members with assistance in research methods, analysis and statistics, and grant and manuscript preparation;and 3) to develop CNOR's program of translational research. The Core will provide the infrastructure to support the development of multidisciplinary studies that will demonstrate nursing's contributions to the achievement of the IOM's six quality improvement outcomes--ensuring that the care received by the public is safe, effective, efficient, timely, equitable, and patient-centered. A comprehensive inventory of data resources, empirical tools and methods, and broad-based research consultation will provide the foundation for fostering the growth of outcomes research initiatives that have promise for translation to the clinical setting.